To All The Dreamers
by Gwen-The-Bath-Junkie
Summary: The SpaceTime Continum is not something you should mess with. However, when a rack of chemicals is droped on you, you don't have much of a choice....HouseOC WilsonOC
1. In which the boys are attacked

The lab was unusually quiet, but it would be since no one was in it. No one that is, except one cranky doctor and his best and only friend. James Wilson had better things to do that talking to his friend Gregory House, but their boss, Doctor Cuddy, had threatened his job. That didn't really leave him much of a choice.

"What are you doing?" It was always best to start out slow with House.

"Testing this blood for red cell count," House muttered back without looking up.

"Why?" In Wilson's eyes, that made no since at all.

"It may or may not rule out leukemia for my patient." House sneered back, like everyone should know why he did what he did. The truth was, House rarely made any since and was always hard to follow until he explained himself.

"No, I mean why are you testing it and not one of your ducklings?" 'Ducklings' meaning House's team of doctors of course. House's team consisted of three doctors: Chase, Cameron, and Forman. While House was always abusive and rarely complimentary, he was the best in the business, which was they all put up with working for him.

"Orders from Cuddy." 'So, Cuddy finally got him to do his own work!' Wilson thought to himself. House was notorious for gimping out of work. It you worked for him and didn't have a case to work on, you could bet you would be doing his clinic hours for him.

"About time you did your own work." 'You lazy basterd'

"Shut up," He deadpanned. "What do you want?"

"Cameron wants your opinion on whether to make Chase a one night stand or give him a real chance." The almost relationship between the two doctors on House's team was beginning to get to everyone. Especially House, considering h that he used to date Cameron.

"Always said that woman was easy. Why would I care anyway? I don't exactly like either of them." Well that was true, but they didn't really like him either.

"She values your opinion. I don't know why, but she does." Odd girl that Cameron was, this was probably all some sort of mind game with results that only she could devise.

"I think it's my impeccable manners and gentlemanly charm." Yah right, that was **definitely** it.

"You should go talk to her. "

"No. "House was always blunt. Wilson didn't know why exactly, but it was occasionally refreshing to hear after all the sugar coating that people try to put on anything they say.

"I won't stop bugging you until you do."

Knowing that Wilson was completely serious, House agreed in order to save his remaining sanity for when he had to talk to Cameron. "Fine, just let me finish in peace and then I'll – "

Suddenly a man in a hospital gown bust into the lab. Threateningly waving around a stolen scalpel, he motioned to the conversing doctors.

"Where is it?!?"

"Sir – "Wilson could hear the nurses running down the hall. If they could hold the guy off for just a few minutes…

"Where's the morphine?!?!" So the guy was an addict. Then this situation made a lot more since.

"There is no morphine in this lab dumbass." Now was not one of the times that bluntness was good. Now was the time to pour sugar over everything in sight…and try to get that scalpel away from the guy without cutting yourself.

_"__BULL SHIT!!!!!__"_ 'Well now. No need for that scary man.' Wilson found himself thinking. 'Oh great, I could be about to die and I'm being stupid. I'm spending too much time with House."

"Sir you need to calm down," Nurses should be here by now.

"Give me morphine!"

"Sir – "House should stop while he's ahead.

"NOW!!!"

The guy had been slowly getting closer and had pushed the nearest rack of chemicals on House and Wilson. The last thing either of them saw before blacking out was a big, bright light.

* * *

Joanna Wilson could see her friend Emma through the glass. She was sitting in a hospital room listening to a Kryptonite on her I-pod. When Emma saw her best and only friend come in, she took out one ear piece.

"What are you doing?" Joanna queried.

"Watching the guys that were found in the lab," Emma responded.

"Why?"

"Because it was a serious security breach and we need to figure out what they wanted."Emma responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She did that a lot, but honestly people hardly ever knew what she was doing or what she would do next.

"No, I mean why are you watching them and not one of your ducklings?"

"I have orders from Cuddy."

"Damn! If you had held out against her for just three more days and you could have won me some big bucks!" There was a betting pool going on between some of the doctors who knew Emma, or at least had heard about her. Whoever guessed the date that Emma was forced to do her own work won the money.

"Shut up Joanna," Emma deadpanned.

"What?! I would have split the money with you."

"What do you want Josie?" Emma looked at her in exasperation.

"My name is Joanna! I hate it when you call me 'Josie'!"

"That's why I do it. So **Josie**, what did you want?"

"I was just wondering if they," She motioned to the two men. "Had woken up yet."

"The one pretending to be you is out cold, but the one who was impersonating me has been awake for upwards of ten minutes."

House knew that there was no point in eavesdropping anymore. "How'd you know?"

"Your breathing changed and your heart rate speed up." 'Well that does give it away then' House thought.

"Nice catch."

"A first ear med student could have figured that one out." Emma went back to her I-pod, but with the volume turned down a bit.

House grunted his agreement. "So what did I hear about impersonations?"

"You and your friend were found wearing name tags that say 'House' and 'Wilson'," Joanna jumped in.

"I'll let you two girls in on a little secret. Doctors wear name tags so that their patients can annoy the right person." House snapped.

"Much as I agree, doctors also usually wear name tags that have their names on them, not someone else's. You just happened to be found wearing one that said my last name." Emma snapped right back.

House blinked blankly. "What?"

"**I** am the only House in this hospital and my best friend is the only Wilson, which raises the question of who you really are and what you want. "

"I don't know if Cuddy put you up to this, but let me guarantee you that my name _is_ House, and my friend's name _is _Wilson."

"The only Wilson I know is Joanna, and she's standing right next to me," Emma grabbed a cane off the back of the chair she was sitting in and stood up. "When you decide to tell me the truth, ring for the nurse to find me. In the meantime, I have patient to see and doctors to annoy. " and with that last quip, she left with Joanna following her out.

**Review Please!!!**


	2. In which James wakes up

Joanna followed Emma out of the hospital room. Even without the cane, Joanna could barely keep up.

"I think he was telling the truth."

"Yah right, and the holocaust didn't really happen."

"Why don't you believe him?"

"I don't have a family remember?"

"That doesn't mean that there are no more people with the surname 'House'."

Emma spun around so quickly that Joanna almost bumped into her. Sneering she remarked "You know, you're right. I mean it's not like someone with my last name was just suddenly found in a lab that's located inside the hospital I work at twenty-two years after my entire family was killed. Oh wait, that did happen."

"Look, all I'm saying is give them a chance. I've got to go into surgery in twenty minutes so I'll see you later." And with that Joanna walked away.

She wanted to believe Wilson, but one never knew if a person was telling the truth or not. After all, everybody lies.

* * *

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty."

"What happened?"

"That asshole pushed a rack of chemicals on us which apparently knocked us out. Aside from the average scrapes and bruises we seem to be…mostly okay."

" Only mostly? Is something wrong with us?"

"Not us, you. It seems that you have developed a deadly type of pneumonia."

"You're lying, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question. House smirked and proceeded as if nothing had happened.

"Well apparently we're so well known around the hospital that some of the staff thinks we're impersonating ourselves."

Wilson ogled him. "How did that happen?"

"A woman, who thinks she's me, and her friend, who thinks she's you, are convinced that we were trying to break into the lab."

James tried to see around the blinds of the window that looked into the hall. "Are we in the psychiatric ward?"

"Nope, there haven't been any therapists walking down the halls."

"So get someone to straighten them out!" James shrieked like a premenstrual teenage girl.

"And who exactly would you suggest?"

"I don't know! Cuddy or Cameron maybe!" James continued to shout.

"Would you keep your voice down?! Cameron doesn't exactly like me, and Cuddy's the one who sent them here."

Wilson stopped shrieking and went back to ogling. "Why would Cuddy do that?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's not like I've ever done something to hurt her feelings." When all else fails, resort to sarcasm. That was the Greg House motto.

"You aren't worried?"

" 'Corse not. Cuddy will stop once another case comes up. She did get some really great actors though…" And with that House rolled over and went to sleep, to the utter astonishment of his best friend.


	3. In which we meet Cuddy

The blindingly white color of just about every hallway in the building had worn on Emma's last nerve. She sat in her office with her blinds closed, bouncing a tennis ball against the walls and ceiling. A vibration and much too high pitched noise suddenly came from her waste-line. Retrieving her beeper she spat out a quiet "Shit," and left the room at a sauntering limp.

Turning a corner she entered the room of the impersonators. Switching on the sarcasm button she addressed the man that dressed up like Josie. "Nice to see you're awake." She looked towards the man who called himself House. "The nurse said you wanted to see me?"

"Wasn't me, it was him." He flippantly remarked while making a quick hand movement towards his apparent cohort.

She waited for him so speak. When that didn't immediately happen she burst out with a "Well, what cha' want?"

"Who are you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Emma House."

"You lie!" He exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

"Pleasure to meet you too," she sneered.

"Who are you?" He asked again with more conviction.

"Emma House, let me know when it sinks in." Emma walked over to the charts hanging at the end of their beds. "Your charts say that neither of you have any serious wounds, so as soon as we can find someone to take you in you can go and get out of my hair."

Wilson narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you?"

Emma rounded on House. "Is it foolish to explain things to him, seeing as he has so much trouble remembering my name?"

House looked at Wilson and then at Emma with false concern. "Perhaps you should demand a MRI to check for brain damage."

"I should have expected a crack out of you." Wilson mumbled under his breath.

"Mumbler" Emma accused under hers.

A tall sandy haired man came into the room, looking apologetic. "Excuse me, is she bothering you? Because I can make her leave if she's a problem."

Emma spun around and stuck out her lower lip. "Oh come **on** Dad! Can't I play for just a little bit longer?"

"Fine, I'll just give your new case to Wilson." He turned to go as if to leave.

"A new case! Well than Daddy, help me find my ducklings!" Emma started to limp out of the room.

"House, I've told you a million times that you are to address me as Dr. Cuddy."

"And I've told you a million times to buy pants that don't come from the women's department but do you listen to me?" And with that last crack they were gone.

After they left Wilson stared at House for about five minutes. Finally Greg got fed up. "What?!" He snapped.

"Are you sure you two aren't related?" Wilson questioned him.

"I find your interest interesting. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she and you walk with a cane, are overly smug and act like children. And then there's the whole name thing." Wilson listed these reasons off of his fingers.

"You point being?" House smirked.

"Well House isn't exactly a common name," Wilson prodded.

House gave him a funny look. "Yah it is."

"No it isn't. Besides, how do you explain the personality similarities?"

"Chance, mental illness, or lots of drugs on either one of our parts."

Wilson collapsed back onto his bed. "Party pooper."

"That's me!"House gave off a shit-eating grin.


End file.
